The Tournament of Men
by superninja
Summary: Ongoing story. DCU crossed with Robin Hood. Wonder Woman is the main character.
1. Default Chapter

Lady Diana: Knight

By superninja

A JLA Elseworlds fantasy, Animated Series style.

All characters belong to Warner Bros./DC Comics. This story is not intended for profit.

***

Two short swords clashed in the arena, and a cheer went up from the crowd. The Spring Festival had begun.

The warriors circled each other, as two women watched above from the Royal Box. The darker one, her hair bound in small braids, leaned over to the taller woman, her curly black hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Your daughter fights well," Phillipus whispered with a smile.

  
"Yes," replied the Queen. "You trained her well. She has a warrior's spirit."

They watched the women again, their bronze masks secured to their faces with a thick leather strap, locking swords again, struggling against one another to gain ground.

Finally, the lithe woman, her fiery braid swinging behind her, shoved the other back, forcing her to lose her footing and fall to the ground.

Queen Hippolyta rose to her feet.

"Yield," the warrior commanded, pointing her sword down at the other. Swinging quickly to her feet, her opponent blocked the blow with her blade and answered her defiantly.

"Never."

They were joined in battle again. The raven-haired woman jumping backwards swung her blade across her as the other lunged. The force of the blow broke the other's sword in half. Hippolyta smiled and took her seat.

Another cheer went up from the crowd as they tossed their weapons aside, and two women ran from the edge of the arena, arming the warriors anew with tridents.

Leaning towards each other with pointed staffs, they began to thrust and dodge the blows of each. Finally seeing an opening, Diana took the advantage, lowering her elbow and driving herself into the other, sending her sprawling this time to the ground.

Artemis growled, reached for her weapon, and felt her wrist trapped. The edges of the trident dug into the ground with a loud thump, as Diana kicked her opponent's weapon out of reach.

"Yield."

Struggling briefly against the trident pinning her wrist, she acknowledged the futility with a nod of her head.

The crowd roared, and Diana glanced up at the Royal Box, seeing her mother standing there, smiling proudly down at her.

She narrowed her eyes, and drew the trident from the ground with both hands, helping the other to her feet.

Both raised their hands as flower petals were tossed towards them from the crowds of cheering women.

"You did well, Artemis," Diana said in a low tone.

"Not well enough," she replied, humorlessly.

They circled the arena, finally standing before the Royal Box. Lowering their hands, they watched as the Queen made her way down the dais towards them, the golden olive branch in her hand.

Both bowed at the waist, and Diana rose first when her mother brushed it lightly against her shoulder. Then, handing the branch to her, they turned again and Diana stepped forward to be praised by the audience.

***

"It all feels so…hollow…" Diana said, looking out over the ocean as the sun set over it. She watched the seabirds fly out across the expanse, envying their freedom.

"How can you say that?" asked Artemis.

Diana turned towards the woman; both changed out of their short tunics and into the ceremonial garb for the evening's celebration. Already the fires were being lit in the city below.

"Who is it for? Us?!" Diana shook her head and stared back at the other woman.

  
"It is our greatest honor. One that you have won two years in a row, I might add."

Diana looked back out again to the sea, and gestured towards the waves.

"There is more out there, Artemis. Challenges we have never faced, kingdoms we have never seen…"

"Talking about the Tournament of Men again, are you?"

Diana sighed wistfully and crossed her arms.

"Give up that silly dream, Diana. Your mother has forbid us to participate in their tournaments. They will not allow women!"

***

She looked over her reflection in the mirror, pulling up her hair past her ears, and turning to the side. Pressing a hand against her chest, she flattened her breasts.

Artemis' words came to her again. "Give up that silly dream, Diana."

Frowning, she looked out her window at the small port, where the merchant ship came to trade goods. Men were only allowed off the ship to unload and then restock, finally to sail away back to their distant land.

Tonight, they would sail back to the Land of Men, and she would be left on the island, to fight ceremonial battles and celebrate empty victories. She felt the twist in her chest, more than ever before. It would break her mother's heart if she were to defy her. Yet she looked longingly over at the sword on her bed table.

Her mind was made up. So they would deny women their right to fight in the Tournament of Men?

Lifting the gleaming sword, she drew it across her braided hair, as it fell in a heavy heap to the floor.

***

It was easy enough to stow away on the ship at night. She had climbed swiftly along the ropes while they were loading for the trip home, and had hidden among the livestock in the hull. The smell was nearly unbearable, but she was too excited to even think of turning back.

Pulling open her pouch, she drew out an apple, and them with a small knife, cut a piece off and ate. Then, settling against the hay in a corner, she placed her short sword on her lap and drifted off to sleep.

***

The small port town was dirty and loud, compared to her own.

She had managed to survive sparingly on the fruit and bread taken from the Royal kitchen over the two-day journey back to the Land of Men.

Waiting until the cover of night, she had slipped back out of the ship, tugging her hooded cloak down over her eyes, and careful to secure her bronze mask over her face.

Passing through the streets, she continued as the hearth fires went out one by one. The night air was warm, and soon the cobbled ground turned to dirt as she reached the edge of the town. Looking down into her pouch, she noticed she only had a small amount of bread left.

Up ahead, trees began to cover the path, and she headed into the edge of the forest, taking up into the trees and settling down to sleep, eating the last of her food.

***

"No, no…please…don't!"

Waking with a start, she grabbed her sword, and balanced on the branch. Below her, shadows passed in hushed voices. Waiting until they had gone a safe distance, she jumped down and slowly began following them.

Deep into the forest they went, and she stopped to silence her stomach as it rumbled. Up ahead, there was the light of a fire and the smell of warm game filled her nostrils.

Carefully, she headed off the path, taking to the trees whenever she absently stepped on a twig or crushed leaves. It broke into a clearing, and she watched as three men and a woman sat near the fire, carousing and emptying bags onto the ground. Horses were tied to a tree nearby.

The bags were filled with odds and ends. Loose money, pots, clothing, jewelry, pouches. Diana narrowed her eyes. Thieves.

"Please…don't!" came the whimpering anew.

Diana glanced up to see a man dressed in brightly colored clothes, wearing a strange hat with bells jingling on each of it's tri-corners.

"Make us laugh, then!" yelled one of the men, drawing his sword, and pressing it to the hollow of the man's throat.

"Should we just kill him now?" asked the woman.

The clown raised his hands, as though to wave away the suggestion. "I'm just a pickpocket."

"And a poor one at that, to steal from the Royal Flush Gang," said another, jingling his money pouch and laughing drunkenly. "So you'd better be funny."

The clown eyed the rabbit turning on the spit by the fire, and put on his most endearing expression.

"Maybe just a morsel, for a poor, hungry soul?"

Diana rolled her eyes at his audacity.

"Dance!" said one, throwing a rock at him, hitting him square in the chest. 

Rowdy cries caused the clown to get to his feet and dance awkwardly around the fire. He circled it, moving disjointedly as the robbers laughed on. It went on until the fire finally died out, and the clown collapsed in a heap on the ground with a sigh, as the thieves drifted off to sleep.

Diana waited until they were all fast asleep, and then crawled down from her tree, stalking slowly into the camp. She had already formed a plan in her mind, determined to bring these men to justice, for whoever would have it.

"What are you doing?!"

The hushed whisper came from her left, and she saw the clown looking up at her in the moonlight. Placing a finger to her lips, she silenced him.

Carefully, she drew from her cloak, tied behind her waist, a lasso entwined with gold. It had been a gift from her mother for her eighteenth birthday. The clown grew silent as he watched it glint in the spare light.

She silently said a prayer to Morpheus to let them sleep on as she wrapped the rope around an ankle of each, circling the fire. When it was done, she went to the horses, carefully caressing them as she untied them from the tree so as not to startle them.

Then, with the lasso in her hand, she threw the rope over the heaviest branch above and wrapped it double around the grip of a saddle. Yelling out a loud "Yah!" she watched the horse charge through the trees.

The thieves awoke with a start, and angry shouts filled the air. The lasso pulled taught, and sent them tumbling back to the ground and then into the air as they dangled from the branch.

A trail of cursing and yells reached her ears as the robbers twisted in the air.

"Had enough?"

One of them spit at her. She went and left to check on the horse, untying the lasso, after leading the horse around a tree and securing it.

"Had enough?" she asked again.

None of them said a word, staring down at her mask and imposing demeanor with fear.

***

Securing her lasso back to her belt, she looked back at the robbers tied against a tree with their own common rope. Loot was stacked up against its heavy trunk, evidence of their crimes, their horses set free to return to their masters.

The clown stood next to her, smiling up at her nervously.

"That was great!" he said.

She glanced back at him wordlessly, and headed off down the path again.

"Say," he said, following after her. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," she said, careful to lower her voice as she had done before.

"Didn't think so," he said, all arms and legs and mouth. "Guess you'll be needing a guide, then. Don't worry, I work for cheap."

"I will travel alone," she replied.

"Where to?" he said, bounding along beside her.

"The Tournament of Men."

He stopped in the road, and scratched his head. "The what?"

  
"Tournament of Men," she threw over her shoulder.

"There's no such thing!" he yelled from the distance, cupping his hands over his mouth.

She stopped in the road for a moment, considering this. Stranger in a strange land, she did not know their customs, their names for things, even where to find the tournament.

He took her silence to be an invitation, and sauntered back towards her.

"My name is O'Brien," he said offering a hand. "They call me the Eel, because I always slip in and out of trouble."

Staring back at his hand, she turned again and headed down the path.

"In and out of people's pockets as well. Just be sure you keep to your own." She pulled back her cloak so the hilt of her sword was visible.

"Okay," he gulped, and followed after her.

***

They journeyed in silence along the road. Diana felt her stomach rumble again, and groaned inwardly.

"Say," O'Brien asked. "Why do you wear that mask anyway?"

"Do you always talk so much?" she said evenly, evading the question.

"Oooh. Some nasty accident, I suppose. Or a battle, no less!" he started. "A stranger from a faraway land comes to avenge his honor in the Tournament of Champions! His face hidden for scars of a time he would rather forget…"

"Could you please be quiet?" she asked.

"Certainly. I have a scar. Got it sticking my fingers where they don't belong, if you know what I mean…"

"Quiet?" she said with exasperation.

"The guy had a mouse in his pocket. More like a rat by the size. How was I to know?"

Diana indulged him as they headed down the road, tuning out his banter as much as possible. 

Finally, he quieted, although she suspected it was more from exhaustion than from lack of words. Her feet were beginning to feel heavy and her hunger becoming unbearable.

They stopped at a crossroads, as Diana waited for the clown to figure which direction they would head towards.

"I believe this road," he said, pointing to the left, "leads to Small Valley. The one to the right leads to Lexumberg. That's where the tournament is held."

Heading to the right, they walked for several more miles, before a light shone in the distance, and Diana breathed a sigh of relief. It had to be, it must be, a tavern.

And it was. 

Horses were lined up outside of the long building; the smell of food and sound of glasses and plates clinking came from inside. It was almost dark, and Diana felt comfortable venturing inside.

As they made their way in, a man was thrown out the open door landing spread eagle on the ground. He didn't get up.

"Keep yer hands to yerself, bub!" the bouncer said, wiping his hands.

He turned and looked at both of them with his unruly black hair and long mustache, pulled into a smirk. His pale skin looked as though he hadn't seen the light of day in some time.

"Whadd're you lookin' at?!" he bellowed?

Diana looked up at the tavern sign and read the words, "Lobo's Place."

O'Brien put his hands on his hips and huffed. "I've heard of the guy. Used to be a bounty hunter."

"Good for him," Diana said, and walked into the tavern, as the clown followed closely behind her, holding onto her cape.

The tavern was lined with long tables, piled high with food that was being crammed into the faces of a surly crowd. Buxom waitresses in short dresses maneuvered through the room, delivering drinks and plates of food, trying to avoid getting pinched and prodded.

Diana sneered and walked over to the bar, tapping Lobo on the shoulder.

"Whaddaya want!" he yelled.

"A room," she said, lowering her voice.

He narrowed his eyes and stared down at her and then at O'Brien.

"You and him, huh? It'll cost ya extra. I don't go in for the funny stuff."

"Hey!" yelled O'Brien.

Lobo growled down at the skinny man, who ducked back behind Diana's cape.

Diana pulled out her pouch, and tossed a few gold coins on the bar. Lobo's eyes gleamed as his mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"Have a seat!" he said, his demeanor suddenly friendly. He directed them to a small table in the corner and ordered the waitress over. "Give 'em whatever they want, babe!" he said, smacking her behind as he walked away, laughing.

The waitress grinned at them, O'Brien eyeing her assets approvingly. Diana kicked him under the table, making him jump, and ordered them food and a lager each. O'Brien watched the waitress saunter away, rubbing his bruised knee.

"What was THAT for?!"

She didn't answer, and instead looked around the tavern, noticing that some of the eyes had turned in their direction. Unwanted attention. Looking away, she turned back to O'Brien as something caught her eye. A glint of boots set on a table in one darkened corner lined with shining dark armor. A pair of eyes shone back from the shadows, locking with hers.

The waitress returned, and placed the mugs on the table and a plate of food. Her eyes lit up as Diana paid her with gold, and she quickly looked around and shoved it into her bodice, saying a whispered thank you.

"You shouldn't flash that around here," said O'Brien, lowly.

"So it seems."

She glanced back at the corner where the armored man had sat, but he was gone. Eyes searching the room, she found he was nowhere in sight.

***

O'Brien was tipping back his glass for the fifth time that night, and talking non-stop to the waitresses that surrounded him. Diana quietly drank her lager and excused herself, heading up the stairs with Lobo to the sleeping quarters.

As they reached the door, he pushed it open on its heavy hinges and sniffed.

"You sure smell funny, for a guy."

Diana ignored him, shoving her way past him into the room, and slamming the door shut behind her.

Downstairs, O'Brien decided that his bladder needed a break. Stepping outside, he stumbled out the front door of the tavern, whistling to himself and heading around the corner.

He stood against the building and looked up into the sky.

"Hello, moon," he said with a slur, "Hello, stars. Hello…URK!"

The gauntlet gripped him around the neck, and turned him, shoving him against the wall.

"Hello, Eel," said the man, leaning into the shadows, but still concealing his face.

"D-do I know you?" the clown stammered.

The hand released him, and he sank to the ground. O'Brien's eyes followed up the length of the man, over his midnight armor, up past his broad shoulders and to the helmet masking most of his face. The two ornamental wings atop it were a dead giveaway.

"Oh," he said. " You."

"Where's the information you promised me?" snarled the man.

"I was, just, um…getting it?" O'Brien said, weakly.

"No you weren't. Who are you swindling now?"

O'Brien slowly rose to his feet, a puzzled look on his face. "Actually, I dunno. Never got his name. Plenty of gold on him, though."

The gauntlet was around his throat again, lifting him off the ground and pressing his back to the tavern's side.

"Impossible, but you're more stupid than I first thought."

"The guy saved my life, okay?"

"Put him down!"

They both turned their heads and looked to see Diana staring them down, her sword pointed towards the dark knight. He dropped O'Brien without a thought, turning towards her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"Go about your business."

He pulled a long sword out of its sheath and pointed it towards the ground before him, wresting both hands on the hilt.

"That's exactly what I was doing. What's your business with The Eel?"

Diana took a step towards him, refusing to answer. Something about his casual demeanor irritated her. O'Brien began to slide against the wall towards her, and stopped when the knight pressed a lever in his gauntlet with his forefinger, and launched a dagger from it.

"Enough!" Diana yelled, and charged him.

Pulling his long sword from the ground, the knight blocked her attack with a crash of metal against metal. Diana tested her strength against him. He was strong, but she was stronger.

Backing away, she looked for a weakness in his armor. Quickly, he sheathed the long sword and began to pull out a short sword from his other side as Diana charged, catching him off guard, and forcing him to swing around to evade her.

Ducking, he let her weight carry her through and spun behind her, grabbing her around the neck in a chokehold and gripping her sword arm.

Diana tested her leverage, and then leaned forward, throwing him over her shoulder. He landed in a crash of armor on the ground, but was soon on his feet again. A thin smile stretched over his countenance, which Diana couldn't read as maniacal or amused.

He drew his short sword out, and charged her, as they blocked each other's attacks, each matching the other blow for blow. Diana was actually breaking a sweat, as his fervor was weakening, his movements becoming slower. Dropping his hand to block a low offensive, Diana flipped his sword around and out of his hand.

Moving to kick his right leg out from under him, he grabbed her foot, as she pushed off of him and flipped away. Just as he was reaching for his long sword, she used all of her weight and shouldered him against the wall, raising her short sword to the only vulnerable place on his person: his neck.

He raised his chin, looking down at her as the sword pressed into his skin.

"This is finished," she said, through short breaths.

  
"Is it?"

His eyes glanced down, and Diana's followed, seeing the tip of the blade from his wrist pointed at her ribs. Taking a deep breath, she released him and pushed away from him, as O'Brien fell into step behind her. The dagger slid back into his gauntlet, as he retracted the trigger.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked, wiping the sweat dripping down her neck from beneath the mask.

"The way you threw me. Where did you learn it?"

"My people are warriors. We are taught as children."

O'Brien was watching them back and forth in aggravation.

"He was trying to KILL ME!"

The knight narrowed his eyes, turning towards O'Brien, who quickly put up his hands.

"Okay, maybe not kill me, but hurt me a little."

He forgot O'Brien and turned back towards Diana.

"Who are you?"

"I am to compete in the Tournament of Champions."

The knight started laughing, raising her ire again.

"I don't think so," he finally said.

"And why not?!" she said angrily.

"Because you're not a man."

***

Diana woke in the morning to find O'Brien staring at her with blinking eyes.

Taking her free hand, she put her palm to his face and shoved him away from her, sending him to the floor.

"I can't believe it," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

  
"What? That I am female?"

"No," he said excitedly, rising to his feet. "That I spent the night in a room, with a GIRL!"

Diana rolled her eyes, and rose from the straw mat, heading for her robe, as O'Brien kept muttering to himself.

"Wait till I tell mom…"

Tossing the robe over her tunic and securing it with her belt, she opened the door carefully, peeking out into the short hall.

"Time is being wasted," she said to O'Brien, as he followed her down the steps and to the bar.

Lobo was polishing glasses, muttering as they appeared on the ground floor.

"Hey!" he said, brightly. "Howz about another night at Lobo's Place?"

Diana tossed a few gold coins onto the bar, and turned away. O'Brien stopped before Lobo and stuck his finger out at him.

"Remember that next time you try to throw me out."

Lobo growled and O'Brien ran after Diana, never looking back.

***

They walked down the lonely trail toward Lexumberg. Diana admired the hillside, which became rolling and greener the further they'd walked. She had never seen such tall trees before, and the rise and fall of the landscape caught her breath.

"This place is beautiful," she said.

"Not so beautiful as you," O'Brien answered, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Nice try," she replied curtly. "How far are we from Lexumerg?"

Her words trailed off as the sound of horse hooves clattered across the dirt road. Diana grabbed O'Brien, and ducked behind one of the trees, watching the rider stop. She recognized his boots.

"I know you're there," he said.

O'Brien tried to pull her backward as she stepped into the light, and faced the dark knight.

"What do you want?"  


"I don't often travel with companions," he said. "But I think we can help each other."

Diana shifted and stared back at him, crossing her arms. She thought of the fact he knew she wasn't a man, mask or no.

"And how do I benefit?"

"You teach me to fight," he began, "I teach you how to act like a man." Pausing, he looked back at the trees for movement, recognizing the form of O'Brien cowering in the trees. "And I won't strangle Eel. For now."

Diana walked toward him, and extended her hand, as she had seen O'Brien do earlier.

"What do I call you?"

"The Bat Man," he answered, taking her hand.

"On account of he sucks people's blood!" yelled O'Brien from behind the trees.

"I'm headed for Lexumberg as well," he said, ignoring O'Brien.

Diana gripped his gauntlet and shook.

"And what's your name?" he continued, with a hint of mirth.

"My name is Di…Dyanisos." 

They continued their path, with the clown riding on the Bat Man's horse, and the two warriors walking next to each other.

"What do you intend to find in Lexumberg?" he finally asked her.

"I wish to compete in the Tournament of Champions, and prove that a woman is man's equal."

"If you can pass for a man, that is," he followed.

"And what do you intend to find?" she asked.

She looked over at him, finding him lost in thought, peering towards the road ahead as they marched down the dusty path.

"A ring," he said, pausing. "I'm looking for a ring." 


	2. The Tournament of Men - Part 2

Lady Diana: Knight

By superninja

A JLA Elseworlds fantasy, Animated Series style.

All characters belong to Warner Bros./DC Comics. This story is not intended for profit.

***

They stopped after many hours, retreating to the safety of the trees and lighting a fire by the dying light of the sun.

The Bat Man soon disappeared, and Diana looked through her pouch down at the withered vegetables she had taken from the previous night's repast. Pulling them out, she offered a carrot to O'Brien.

"Yech…" he said, taking it. "I mean, THANKS."

Diana smiled beneath her mask, as she watched O'Brien shake his head, and take a gagging bite of the mushy meat.

"What do you know of this Bat Man?" she asked him, as she ate a potato.

"Well," O'Brien said, through mouthfuls, "Only that he has this wonderful ability to turn up when you least expect it. And that he's looking for a ring," he paused.

"Is that why he cornered you at the tavern?"

O'Brien swallowed, and opened up a flask at his hip.

"Yup. I was supposed to find out if any of the local gangs had got a hold of it, or had seen it, at the very least." He took a swig from the flask. "Much better," he said, smiling and then holding the flask aloft, kissing it.

"You seem overly fond of drink," she mused.

"I was pretending it was you, my lady," he said grinning, and wiggled his eyebrows in the firelight. "Who knows, if you kiss me, I might turn into a handsome prince or something?" He puckered his lips, and closed his eyes.

"Is that how the sorcery of this land works?" she asked. "I think I should take my chances with the horse."

O'Brien huffed, and took another drink from his flask.

"What kind of ring was it?" she questioned, poking at the fire.

"A signet ring."

They both turned to see the knight standing over them, a pair of dead rabbits in his hand. They remained quiet as he pulled out a dagger and began cleaning them, ending with him impaling them on sticks, and setting them in the fire.

When the meat was ready, he pulled a stick from the fire, and offered it to Diana.

"I will not eat the flesh of animals," she said, pushing the tip of the stick towards O'Brien, who grabbed it from the Bat Man with glee.

"Suit yourself," the knight replied, and took to eating.

"How did you know I was a woman?" she asked.

He paused for a moment over the rabbit to look up at her, and then continued tearing off bits of meat.

"The lilt of your voice, the sway of your hips, your carriage," he said, meeting her eyes. "If I ventured a further guess, I would even say you were royalty."

O'Brien nearly choked on his rabbit, looking over at her. Diana and the Bat Man continued to glare at each other.

A howl set them to their feet. Bat Man quickly began stomping out the fire as O'Brien cowered behind Diana. She shook him loose as Bat Man drew out his sword and put his back to them. His horse was pawing the ground nervously.

The howl was followed by several barks and growls, and the distant sound of horse hooves tearing through the thick of the forest. Diana started towards the forest, as Bat Man put out a hand to stop her.

"A hunt," she said, pushing his arm away.

Trumpets sounded in distance, and Diana watched as Bat Man became rigid, focusing on the noise, his eyes narrowing.

"Alexander's men," he said.

Diana shoved him away and headed out into the forest, leaping over the low branches and rocks. The wind carried the barking on its breath as she drew closer to the chase. Hiding behind the thick trees, she watched as dogs leapt and snarled at the base of a tree. She looked for their target, but could see nothing. What had they cornered?

Men rode up on horseback, at least a half-dozen. They had torches, and were waving them about as they dismounted, handing the reigns off to a boy.

"It's no use hiding!" the tallest of them said, his arms as thick as tree trunks. His armor was covered in spikes of all sizes. His huge helmet, like a gaping jaw, masked his face, but the eyes within gleamed red.

He stalked to the tree as Diana watched, tense. The other men clad in similar armor spread out, fanning the small circle of open space, still waving their torches. Her breath caught in her chest as one of them neared her, and she moved further behind the tree. Sighing with relief when he passed, she peered out again as the large man reached the tree and the dogs quieted when he shouted at them, his voice bouncing off the landscape.

A twig snapped. Behind her. She spun around raising her sword for the second time to Bat Man's neck.

"I could've killed you," she seethed.

"Maybe," he said, turning away from her. "What are Lex's men after?"

"I do not know," she replied, kneeling next to him. "They have cornered something, but I cannot see their prey."

Bat Man's gaze fell upon the giant at the foot of the tree. "Lord Doomsday," he sneered. "It's a magical hunt."

Diana paused, staring at Doomsday, holding his torch aloft. "What is a magical hunt?"

"Alexander is killing off all the magical creatures in his land, one by one."

"Why?" she replied, a painful expression on her face. A brief picture formed in her mind of her homeland, filled with magical creatures of all sorts. The Centaurs had been her teachers as a child, spending hours on the green hills of Themyscria teaching her of the movements of the stars. She had friends in Mermaids and the people of the sea kingdom below, who had taught her to swim.

"There," said Bat Man, shaking her from her memory.

Lord Doomsday had stabbed his torch into a low branch, and Diana watched in amazement as it fell to the ground, changing form.

The man was tall, with a heavy brow, and skin as green as newly unfolded leaf. His pointed ears pushed up through his red cap, and the man struggled to get to his feet, painfully clutching his side where he had been burned.

"A changeling," Bat Man said, wide-eyed. "I thought they were all dead."

Before, she could speak, Bat Man had jumped into the clearing, bashing together the heads of two of the hunters. Lord Doomsday turned with a growl, kicking the fallen man in the side and barking orders.

"Kill him!"

Doomsday took slow steps towards Bat Man, passing Diana and she leapt from the shadows onto his back, carefully evading the sharp points of his armor.

"What's this? Have you brought one of your knats into battle again?"

He swung around, trying to throw Diana off, and shredding her leggings, cutting a deep gash in her thigh. She brought the hilt of her sword down hard on his helmet, throwing off his line of vision as it slammed down past his eyes. Diana braced herself as he charged back into a tree, determined to impale her on his armor. Leaping free, she jumped over his head and to the ground before him.

"I'll kill this one, Bat Man," he yelled over the clamor of his hunters fighting the dark knight. Diana took a fighting stance as he accessed her. "Lord Bane and I have a wager on. The last one died cursing your name after my master's Jester tortured him."

Diana charged him, ducking his heavy arms and pushing her blade deep in between the gap in his leg armor.

"Hahahah," Doomsday backhanded Diana, sending her sprawling to the ground, as he pulled her sword from his skin with little thought. "Do you know he made the Jester Chief Interrogator after that, Bats? He impressed my master with his natural gift."

"Shut up!" Bat Man said, swinging his long-sword, and bringing it down over Doomsday's head. The armor cracked, but Doomsday just continued to laugh. Bat Man pulled away, as Diana drew her lasso from her belt. Throwing a quick glance over at Bat Man, he nodded, and charged Doomsday again.

Doomsday caught the sword in his gauntlet, as Bat Man pressed forward. It cleaved the gauntlet, and Doomsday's blood began to drip from the wound. Still, he clutched the sword, taunting the Bat.

"I hope this one screams as well as…"

But his taunting was caught short, as Diana pulled the lasso taught around his legs, pulling with all her might as Doomsday fell to the ground.

Bat Man put a foot down on his helmet, exposing the flesh between his head and neck. Raising his long sword, he readied his strength to draw it down.

"Stop!"

Diana and Bat Man swayed as though a fog had settled in their brains. Shaking off the influence, Diana turned to see the green man on his feet, his arm outstretched towards them.

Just as he caught their attention, he collapsed again, clutching his side. Batman stared down at Doomsday, and the point of his sword poised over his neck. He ground his jaw, his hands tensing. Diana placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Would you be no better than your enemies?"

Bat Man's hands shook. Diana sent a silent prayer to Aphrodite, asking her to lend him compassion. 

After a moment, he tossed the sword aside, and turned away from them, walking into the forest.

***

They charged along the highway, each now on a horse thanks to Lex's hunters. Riding along side the green man, Diana brought her horse closer to his, and leaned over to speak with him.

"What is your name?!" she yelled over the clamor of the hooves.

"J'onn," he said. "I am the last of my kind!"

"Bat Man said you were a changeling!"

"That I am, my lady!"

"I'm fighting in the Tournament of Champions, so I would rather you didn't give out that information freely!"

J'onn looked over at her, smiling. "Forgive me, but I touched your mind earlier. You have a warrior's spirit, I wish you a good journey!"

Diana watched as he broke away from them, heading into the forest. He stopped at its edge. Diana pulled her horse to halt.

"You have made a friend! Perhaps someday I will be fortunate enough to repay your kindness!" he shouted, waving and then heading into the woods.

"Some thanks," O'Brien said, pulling his horse into a trot beside hers. "We save his life and he runs off, just like that."

"You didn't save anyone," Bat Man said, walking his charger to the other side of Diana. "He has more pressing concerns."

They steadied the pace allowing the horses to walk instead of tiring them.

"Why is Alexander killing all of the magical creatures?" Diana asked, turning to Bat Man.

"He fears them," he said, "Fears the old ways, when man and magic lived in peace together."

"Why have they not risen up against him?"

"A few have tried, but Lex is merciless," he replied pausing. "Do you miss your magic rope, yet?"

"It was a gift…from my mother," she said sadly.

"It was necessary to bind Lord Doomsday. He is a creature of magic himself." Bat Man pulled his horse to a stop. "We should rest. Alexander will be wary of his hunters absence, and will send others."

***

Another night. Another fire beneath the bright moon and the star-filled sky. Bat Man watched Diana wince from the pain in her thigh. The wound that Doomsday had given her was deep. He retreated into the woods again, and returned with small game, as well as a few roots, mushrooms and herbs. O'Brien was already fast asleep, thanks to the remaining contents of his flask and the wear of the journey.

Bat Man returned, setting his gatherings down, and began grinding herbs together, pouring water from his own flask to mix them.

"You heal quickly," he said, leaning towards her and laving the sticky mixture onto a strip of cloth torn from her leggings. "Another gift from your mother?"

Diana sat up staring back at him, as he moved to place the poultice on her thigh. Taking it away from him quickly, she placed it on the wound, and tore off another strip from her legging, tying it around the wound.

"What do you mean?"

He sat down, and began preparing the game for the fire, ignoring her question.

She stilled his knife hand, crushing the wrist with a vise grip. He merely stared down at her hand, and she removed it, settling back into her place with little hope of an answer to his cryptic comments. They sat in silence for a few moments, Diana fuming as he continued cleaning the animal.

"If I were to lift your mask, would I see 'the beauty of Aphrodite for all to behold'?" he finally spoke, placing the first animal on a stick.

Diana's eyes went wide and she swallowed, as though a stone was in her throat.

"Daughter made of clay," he began again. "Educated people know of you, although I must say you're considered a myth." He settled back against a log, and placed the food into the fire. 

"You're going to throw Alexander into fits," he finished with a roguish grin, and pushed his helmet down over his eyes to rest.

She sat up for a long time, watching him sleep and considering his words. How had he been able to discover her identity so easily?

He woke with a deep breath, and pulled the meat from the fire, testing its readiness. Diana shifted, wondering if he'd seen her spying on him.

"How does your leg feel?" he asked, stripping a piece of meat from the bone and devouring it.

"Better," she said with apprehension. She watched him eat quietly for a few moments, and then shifted closer to him. "You know all of my secrets," she said in a low voice. "What of yours?"

Bat Man glanced over at O'Brien, checking for sure that he was sleeping. "My parents were murdered," he said, setting his jaw and then taking a bite from what Diana presumed to be roasted squirrel. "That's enough, for now."

"No, not enough," she said, staring at him, as he continued to look away. "Why do you hide your face?"

"Because the man behind this mask is dead."

O'Brien stirred in his sleep, and they quieted themselves for a moment.

Diana ventured a glance toward him, seeing him suddenly small, crouched by the fire, as though he were a child.

"They killed my mother. My father. And then left me in the forest to die," he said, pausing with great weight. "They should've killed me as well…but now they'll pay for it."

"Who will pay?"

He finished off the last of the food, and turned away from her to sleep. "I don't know," he muttered. "I don't know."

Diana watched him sleep again, for awhile. But this time, he turned and tossed as though troubled by a demon. She regretted asking him of his past, and the dreams that it brought him.

***

"Your body has a center," she said to him. "All of your force is gathered there. You must simply manipulate it to direct the force elsewhere."

Bat Man was being particularly cold today, and Diana wondered if it had to do with the fact that he'd told her too much for his soul to bear. 

He wasn't wearing full armor, although he insisted on masking his face. She had done away with her own mask, much to O'Brien's delight. 

The Eel had completely brushed off the notion of learning hand-to-hand combat, and was practicing his latest routine on the horses with the hope of earning some coin at the Tournament.

After failing to throw Diana twice, and talking over her instruction, Bat Man finally began to get the hang of it, and was rewarded by Diana laid out on the ground smiling up at him. But even this new knowledge wasn't enough to melt his icy mood, and he remained brusque as she declared the lesson officially over moments later and headed out into the forest.

Bat Man began tidying up the camp, with O'Brien leaning against one of the horses, his eyes shifting between the animal and Bat Man as if to conspire against him.

"What's that you say?" O'Brien asked the horse. "No! Not the 'L' word!" he said with a mock-gasp. "Not the Bat Man. It's not even in his vocabulary."

Bat Man narrowed his eyes briefly at the other man and continued going about his business.

"You probably mean 'lost' or 'lonely'," he continued, feeding the horse a piece of long grass. "Or 'looney'. Yeah, that fits the bill all right."

Bat Man stood up and stalked over to O'Brien, who gulped and tried to take cover with the horse.

"Just know this," the knight said, pointing an accusing finger at the cowering clown. "Whatever effect she has on us, it's not natural. She's a creature of magic, not real in the sense that you or I are."

Bat Man turned away from him, as O'Brien countered. "Well, I saw her in her dressing gown, and everything looked pretty real to...URK!"

He tried to swallow, but it was very difficult with Bat Man's gauntlet around his neck.

"And don't talk about her that way," he snarled. "I don't like it."

***

"You're doing it again," he started.

"Doing what?" she replied testily. He had been picking on her ever since they left camp.

"Sitting up too straight in the saddle."

She looked over at O'Brien on the horse beside her. He was yawning, hunched over like a limp leaf.

"No, no," Bat Man said, wincing. "Don't look at Eel, he rides like a slob, no one will take you seriously.

"I resemble that remark," the clown replied sleepily.

Diana was surprised to see Bat Man smile, even if it was for a fleeting moment.

The trail ended without warning. They had expected to round a bend, but there was nothing in front of them but forest. As they tried to come up with a solution, a warm breeze came through the trees. The horses shifted nervously.

"Something is wrong," Diana said. "We should pull off the trail, and set up camp for the night."

She looked to Bat Man for agreement, but both he and O'Brien had already dismounted, heading into the woods.

Sighing, she leapt off her own mount and reigned in the horses, a deep frown on her face as she followed after them. After calling to them futilely, she became silent and the forest became darker, denser. The men were under some sort of enchantment, no doubt about that. But who or what was influencing them, she couldn't see. And what was worse, the forest seemed to be enveloping them and she wasn't sure she could find their way back to the trail.

The men stepped into a clearing, continuing their trance-like walk, as she went to follow them, the forest sprang up as though a living thing - bushes and brambles shutting her off from them.

Diana could barely see in front of her face. She pulled out her sword and began hacking into the plants. Where one was cut in two, another sprang up in its place. Leaving the horses behind, she began to fight against the growth, as it scratched and clawed at her. She hit something metal. It was a suit of armor.

"Bat Man?" she gasped as the moonlight glinted off it. But no, it wasn't his. It was empty. Deciding to give up keeping track of the moments, she cut her way through determined to succeed. When she finally did reach them, the sight disgusted her.

All over the forest floor, there were empty husks of armor, helmets, swords, and bones - those of men, horses…any number of animals. Hanging above her, wrapped in vines were Bat Man and O'Brien.

"I don't recall inviting you," said a trilling voice from above her. The woman came to her on a stairway of vines, clothed only in leaves. Her green skin gave off an unearthly sheen in the light. "But if you came of your own volition, who am I to disappoint my children?"

"You will free them both, now." Diana said angrily. The woman reminded Diana of a Dryad. But no, they would never kill so ruthlessly.

The vines holding the men shook in concert as she began laughing.

"Or what? You'll cut me with your little sword?"

A vine snapped out, closing over her wrist. Diana yanked her hand free, tearing out the vine. The other woman frowned, but resumed her taunting, as she brought Bat Man to hang next to her head.

"It's a shame to kill this one," she said, rubbing her hand across his chin. "So handsome. Maybe I'll kill you instead?"

Diana leapt backward, but vines rushed at her like snakes across grass, grabbing onto all of her limbs. Fighting, she lost her sword and was hefted in the air.

"Come, my children. It's time to feast!"

Diana looked on in horror as four giant plants shifted into the clearing. They looked like a flower that was closed before the morning sunrise. But when each of her children opened its blossom, there was no flower but a great gaping hungry mouth. 

Diana tried to cry out before she was thrown into the nearest one. The world went dark as it shut on her, the walls secreting a liquid that was starting to burn her skin. She called out to Gaea, begging for the strength to destroy the monster. She didn't want to die this way.

"Oh well," the green woman said, turning to Bat Man. "I hope she doesn't taste as tough as she talks."

Diana gave a last surge of strength, and felt the walls shred as its mother screamed in pain.

"Nooo!"

The sobbing woman fell to the ground, as Bat Man and O'Brien were released from their living shackles, and tumbled to the forest floor.

"Whatever spell you have put on them," Diana said, seething and covered in muck, "You will release them. Or we can try that trick with another of your 'children'."

"No, take them," she begged. "Take them and leave."

Bat Man and O'Brien shook their heads, coming out of the trance.

Diana helped O'Brien to his feet, as Bat Man stared down at the woman, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword and a loathsome sneer on his face.

With one look, Diana told him, "No."

As they walked away, Diana turned back to her. "If I find you have made any new victims after today, I shall return to finish this."

The woman of ivy wept onto her knees.


	3. The Tournament of Men - Part 3

Lady Diana: Knight

By superninja

A JLA Elseworlds fantasy, Animated Series style.

All characters belong to Warner Bros./DC Comics. This story is not intended for profit.

***

They walked through the forest in silence, the horses lost to them, and no path back to the trail they had left earlier.

Diana grumbled trying to divest herself of whatever that creature had bathed her in. The burning sensation was lesser now, but it had left her skin with a pink tint.

"This is hopeless," said O'Brien. "And I'm tired of walking. I vote we camp for the night."

She turned and scowled at him, as Bat Man watched her out of the corner of his eye with amusement.

Pushing forward into the forest, they reached a small pool reflecting the stars above them. Bat Man saw Diana stare at it longingly, and voiced his opinion that they set up camp nearby.

As O'Brien tied off the horses, Diana nodded at Bat Man, and headed back towards the water, relishing the feel its cool shallow depths would have on her skin.

He gave a silent reply, and grabbed O'Brien roughly by the collar as he made his way to follow her.

"She might have some trouble reaching her back," O'Brien paused. "It's a tough spot! C'mon!"

Bat Man glared back at him as the clown shuffled off to start a fire, muttering to himself.

***

Bat Man and O'Brien finished off their spare dinner in silence. O'Brien turned his flask upside down sorrowfully. Finding it without a drop left, he groaned and put it back in his side pocket.

"She's been gone an awful while," O'Brien started in. "Maybe I should check on…"

Bat Man quickly hushed him, as a murmur of voices floated towards them. Slowly, it became audible:

__

In brightest day,

In darkest night,

No evil shall escape our sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware the power of lantern's light.

"Let's go," Bat Man said, rising to his feet. O'Brien just stared at him dumbfounded, but scrambled to his feet when he realized his only company would be the fire.

***

"Hal!" Bat Man said, approaching the entourage of men in deep green robes, each holding a glowing green lantern before them. Phosphorescent insects floated inside the lantern's bellies. The chanting ended as their leader approached the dark knight.

"Bat Man!" The other man said, drawing back his cloak, revealing a wide, bright grin. Besides being all together handsome, the most outstanding feature was the graying hair at his temples.

The two men shook hands, and Hal glanced over at O'Brien, who was keeping a safe distance.

"Who's your friend?"

"That's O'Brien," Bat Man said curtly. "We have one other travelling with us as well…" he started.

"Ah, yes," Hal said smoothly. "The lovely creature in the pool."

O'Brien smirked as Bat Man exchanged a glance with Hal.

"No worry," said Hal. "Kyle is keeping her company. One our youngest and brightest."

"Let's go retrieve her, shall we?" Bat Man said, heading towards the direction of the pool.

***

"Tell me your true name," he said, with an impish grin.

Diana smiled back at him, her arms resting on the rock that jutted out over the pool, kicking her legs to keep her afloat.

" I like having the advantage, Kyle. But tell me more about the Green Lantern Order."

"You're lucky we came along," said the young man, easing himself down from a crouch into a sitting position, his legs dangling over the sides of the rock, but carefully avoiding her hands. "You really looked lost."

His lantern sat to the side of them illuminating everything in a green glow.

"We are lost, friend," she answered.

"Not anymore," he smiled. "We help those lost in the Great Forest, or those who venture in willingly, unaware of the danger. Then we guide them to the nearest town, or try to set them on the right path. Whatever."

"We're headed for Lexumburg," she stated.

"There are so few travelers like yourself that come into the forest," said Kyle wistfully, propping his chin up on his hand, his gaze never losing Diana's.

She laughed into the night air.

Bat Man surveyed the scene as they walked towards the pool.

"I like him already," he said sarcastically to Hal.

"Give the kid a break," Hal whispered. "It's rare that we see her like in this forest. We're a monastic order. I don't know if poor Kyle is going to make it."

"You think?" O'Brien retorted.

"Kyle!" Hal said, raising his hand in a gesture and announcing himself as they made their way down to the water.

Kyle offered a dismayed reply standing at attention with his lantern. Diana fished about in the water, surveying the new faces as their lanterns swayed with their movements.

The Green Lantern Order filed into the nook, and Bat Man glanced briefly at Diana, but lost some of his concern when he saw she seemed quite at ease. Calm and collected, as no doubt befit her warrior nature.

A moment of silence followed, with most of the Green Lantern Order evading their eyes.

"I just need a moment," Diana said, realizing they were waiting on her to join them.

Bat Man grabbed Hal's arm. "Maybe we should give her a little..."

He didn't have time to finish, as Diana rose from the water and headed towards her robes.

Everyone turned away. Except for Kyle and O'Brien.

"Hal," Kyle said. "This is what you meant when you said the 'hard part', right?"

Bat Man groaned into his gauntlet as Hal began to chuckle.

"I'm good."

Bat Man grabbed O'Brien bodily and swiveled him away from Diana.

***

Diana quietly followed the procession through the forest, politely avoiding Kyle's awkward gaze, which would quickly turn away if Bat Man made any sudden movements.

Bat Man had said nothing to Kyle, but she was beginning to think that his icy glare was one of the more powerful weapons in his arsenal.

"What's that?" said O'Brien nervously, looking into the darkness off the forest path (barely suited to be named as such).

The Lantern Order ground to a halt as several members broke away from the group, heading towards the noise that had caught the clown's attention, their lanterns held high in hand.

"What are they looking for?" Diana asked Hal with a low voice.

"The Great Forest is filled with dangers, although getting lost in it being the foremost among travelers."

The men disappeared among the trees, their lantern light fading, and the sound of rustling reached their ears, followed by a long silence.

Bat Man exchanged a wary look with Hal, but they were both soon put at ease when the men emerged and made their way back down to them.

"Only brother boar, foraging for dinner," one of them reported to Hal with a quick laugh.

Hal waved his hand, and they resumed their weary tread through the forest.

"Should I even bother asking what it might've been?" squeaked O'Brien.

Diana was also curious to hear Hal answer this question. The woman they had crossed paths with earlier made her wonder if there were more sinister creatures waiting to make themselves known to them.

"I suppose it could've been a werewolf, or a rogue elf. Perhaps just a benevolent spirit drawn to our lantern light."

O'Brien looked faint.

"What are the properties of your lantern, that they can drive away darkness and draw lost souls to you?"

Hal smiled warmly back at Diana, feeling that she was a kindred spirit. It was rare to find others in this land that understood magic - especially in these times.

"I'll explain everything when we reach our hut," he said mysteriously.

***

It was hardly a hut. More like a hut at the foot of a vast fortress that made its home in the towering trees above.

Diana was fascinated by their building methods, but her view was cut off as they walked through the hut, which housed vast numbers of the phosphorescent insects that were kept within their lanterns. She thought that this must be their hive, of sorts.

Calls and whistles came from above, and a wicker basket was lowered to the ground from a hole in the roof towards the back of the hut. 

A perpetual grin was spread across Diana's face as they walked across the suspended bridges that linked each of the buildings to each other, lit by the light of the insects flying about them in a holding pattern. They cast their shadows over the planks of the walkway in the dark of the forest, twinkling like a miniature universe around them. Was there a symbiotic relationship between the Lantern Order and the creatures that served them?

Regardless of her warrior's instincts asking her to analyze the structure of their fortress, their capabilities, she felt at home for the first time in Man's World - this was a magical place.

She looked over at Bat Man, who seemed not to notice the surroundings at all. Diana suspected he had been here before.

Unlike O'Brien, who seemed to be in a wondrous awe, although not entirely understanding the world-within-a-world he had been welcomed into.

"Welcome to our home," Hal said, as they reached the third hut, and pulled back the heavy green drapery that hung over the entrance.

***

"Let me show you more of our hut," Hal said, as he finished the last of his food. 

Diana wanted to laugh at his use of the paltry word, but looked over at O'Brien, who had passed out from eating so much. Like herself, the Green Lantern Order didn't eat the flesh of animals. Surprisingly, O'Brien had stuffed himself on it. Perhaps because his inquiries into wine had been met with confused stares.

She rose to join Hal, who was already on his feet, his hood and cape discarded, leaving him with the green tunic of a unique design. Like the rest of the Order, it was a weave of plant material, treated to withstand the elements, but dyed to give off a slick green sheen.

"Would you care to join us Bat Man?" Hal offered.

Bat Man stared at Diana, as she tried to read his features. While he seemed comfortable in his surroundings, it was clear to her by his expression that he felt out of place. When he told them to go on without him, she knew that his knowledge of magic, and his acceptance of it, were two different things. 

The thought was unsettling.


	4. The Tournament of Men - Part 4

Lady Diana: Knight

By superninja

A JLA Elseworlds fantasy, Animated Series style.

All characters belong to Warner Bros./DC Comics. This story is not intended for profit.

***

"You shouldn't worry about Bat Man," Hal said over his shoulder, as Diana stared back in the direction they had come for the fifth time. "He's been here before."

"What makes you think I have a concern?" she asked defensively, realizing that he had noticed her distraction.

Hal knowingly smiled, but chose to ignore her question. "Bat Man has been in these forests almost as long as I have. And like the forest, he has many dark secrets."

"Do you know why he is searching for a signet ring?"

In his most gentlemanly manner, Hal offered her his hand as she paused at the end of the bridge. Diana cocked her head for a moment wondering at the need for such a gesture. Then, taking his hand, he led her down the steps to the basket elevator that would take them to the hut thirty feet beneath them.

As they rode down in the basket, operated by one of the Lantern Order by a series of levers and pulleys, Hal turned to her and spoke.

"As I said, Batman has many dark secrets; and he guards them well. So anything that passes between us is merely rumor, you understand?"

Diana nodded picturing the cold grimace Bat Man had given the young man Kyle earlier. Perhaps his power to intimidate was worth studying. For a man with no magical gifts, he had found ways to place fear in people's hearts, yet balance that quality with the loyalty she felt now coming from the leader of the Green Lantern Order. There was both darkness and nobility within him, and Diana had to admit that it fascinated her.

As they reached the ground, Hal jumped out first, and then like before, proffered his hand to Diana, with the intention of helping her out of the basket.

"I am quite capable of helping myself," she said assertively.

Hal seemed to be a man full of smiles and interior laughter. "Mi'lady," he said, bowing before her, "Perhaps you are not familiar with our customs. But in our land, a lady is always first. It's not an insult, but a gesture of respect."

Diana helped herself out of the basket.

He swept his hand away from them, beckoning her towards the hut.

"To garner respect simply based on the sex of a person is misplaced," she replied.

"Is that so?" Hal said with a chuckle.

"Respect is something that is earned, and not given freely. At least where I am from."

"And where are you from?" he asked, opening the door. "No. Wait..." He paused at the entrance. "I don't wish to appear deceptive, or trite."

Diana leaned forward a little, surprised at this statement.

"The Order, being many things, are scholars as well. I knew you the moment I saw you. With all of my learning, I need be blind not to."

She crossed her arms, and stared back at him. "Continue."

"You are the daughter of the legendary Hippolyta, queen of the island kingdom of Theymscria."

"How can you be sure?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, and then passing through the doorway.

"Because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever witnessed given flesh."

***

Hal wasn't an obvious flirt, like Kyle. But Diana sensed that he was enjoying her presence. He was a very charming man: kind, considerate and humorous. Her people did not often relate to the other sex well, and Diana began to wonder if perhaps they were depriving themselves of something that to her, at the moment, felt quite natural.

Then she reminded herself that the Green Lantern Order were much like the Amazons. They were disciplined, and had rigid rules in place that set them apart from the rest of the world. They weren't like the men who came to trade goods with them at the harbor in Themsycria. When you walked past them, they stared at you with hungry eyes; more like a wild beast kept at bay than a creature with a soul.

"How did you come across these insects?" Diana asked, putting her hand into the air to touch the brilliance of one of them.

"The eye is deceiving," he said, putting his hand up into the air. Unlike the influence Diana's gesture had, the insects swarmed to his hand, almost fighting to land on it.

"Let's be kind, now," he said mirthfully, "We have a guest."

Diana's eyes widened as the insects dispersed, hovering near his hand as though a company waiting to be called upon in battle.

A single insect landed in his hand, and he drew it towards them, slowly drawing a lens out of his belt. She looked on in wonder as he placed the lens over it, making it much larger through the glass.

It was the same glowing green as before, but now she could see its features - a pair of large green eyes surrounded by a bulbous head and a thin, if not frail body, with elegant wings fluttering behind the shoulders. These weren't mere insects: they were pure magic.

"Can you speak with them?" Diana gasped.

"Of course," Hal said. "Ask Rori a question."

***

They walked through the thick forest, lit by the Green Fairies that hovered nearby. 

Her mind was replaying the story of the Green Lantern Order over and over again. She didn't want to forget a single detail, hoping for a time when she would gather around the fire with her mother and sisters and tell them the wondrous tale.

Hal had related the story of how one lazy summer day he had strayed into the forest as a youth. 

He was quite taken with birds; their power of flight was more magical to him than the magical beings that inhabited his world ("I would've given anything to see the world from their perspective."). And so, he had begun to catalogue them, and spotting a hawk had followed it into the forest hoping to find its nest. 

What he ended up doing instead was step into a Fairie circle.

Children, he had said, were always warned against this. Parents and elders often related the tales of beautiful maidens, strapping youths, and of course, innocent children being carried away to the Fairie Kingdom, never to be seen again. 

"Naturally," she remembered Hal saying, "I thought the idea of being carried away to the Fairie Kingdom quite grand."

And so he was. But the leader of the Green Fairies, Rori, was so taken with his open heart and his inquisitive mind, that they decided to teach him their ways. Every day, he would find an excuse to venture back into the forest to meet with them. He would teach them of the workings of the human world, and they would guide him in the knowledge of the magic arts. 

Together they would lift the veil between the physical world and the spiritual world. He would show them how to build with human technology. Diana was surprised to learn that when he presented them with the concepts of human architecture, they had helped to built the massive fortress housed in the trees (the hut was their first go at it, which they were very proud of). They had taught Hal to speak to animals, and that the trees had names.

So, when he was of age, he left home to forge the Green Lantern Order. To allow people like himself to touch the veil, and lift it, bringing the two worlds together to benefit all.

Diana thought it was beautiful. More idyllic and peaceful than even her people had imagined. But then she remembered Bat Man's words about Alexander, and his desire to destroy the magical creatures in his kingdom.

She made a promise to her heart in that moment that she would not allow this dream to be destroyed.

Glancing over at Hal, she watched him walk beside her casually, comfortable in silence, letting her soak in all that she had learned.

"You never told me the rumors about Bat Man," she asked.

Hal looked up at the distance to his fortress. 

"The story goes, that there was once a man of great power and wealth. Our King one day died under mysterious circumstances, and with no heir, it set the kingdom into chaos. Corrupt lords greedy for the throne set upon each other like wild dogs. And suddenly, this man became dangerous. They say his family was lured into the Great Forest on a hunting expedition, and they were ambushed and struck down, never to be seen again."

"But surely a person of such stature…"

"You didn't let me finish," Hal said, cutting her off. "What I just told you is fact. The 'rumor' is that some say their only child survived the ordeal. Rescued by his family's loyal man-servant, they made a life in the Great Forest in solitude. A nameless child, with a death-mark, and no means to reclaim what was rightly his."

"If his father was a man of power, how was this allowed?" Diana asked. Her brow furrowed, recalling the anger she had felt from Bat Man when she had asked about his quest.

"Several other influential families died in succession," Hal said. "Political sacrifices, most likely to prevent a line being drawn to the guilty party," he replied, staring gravely back at Diana. "No one knows to which family he belongs."

Diana locked eyes with Hal, outraged, as they reached the tree fortress.

"So that is why he seeks the signet ring," she said out loud. "To claim his place and avenge his family."

"He has no place in this world," Hal said. "All he seeks is vengeance."


	5. The Tournament of Men Part 5

The Tournament of Men

By superninja

A JLA Elseworlds fantasy, Animated Series style.

All characters belong to Warner Bros./DC Comics. This story is not intended for profit.

***

They wished the Green Lanterns goodbye at the road to Lexumberg.

Kyle waived goodbye fondly, doing his best to evade the accusatory stares of the Bat Man and imagining that the beautiful stranger was smiling back at him through her mask.

"Best of luck in the tournament mi'lady!" Kyle yelled after her when they were in the distance.

Hal clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "I love you, Kyle. But you're not going to make it as a monk."

***

Unlike the previous roads they had traversed, this one was riddled with travelers. This highway was like a procession. The rich and the poor, the young and the old, walked side by side on their way to whatever glories they might find at its end. Caravans bearing goods from faraway places for sale at market, families who had put their most precious belongings on pack animals making a grand vacation of the Tournament.

Any regrets?" Diana asked, as the forest faded into the distance.

She was filled with excitement and apprehension, buoyed by the fruits of her lessons with Bat Man that she could indeed convincingly come off as a man.

"My charger was the best in the kingdom," Bat Man answered. "She'll come back to me."

"My poor, empty flask," O'Brien said, drawing out the item from his pocket. "And worse, my empty pockets," he added, jangling his money pouch.

She didn't even bother to look at the two before she answered, "My lasso."

"By this time, it's left to the forest, or in Alexander's possession," Bat Man replied.

Diana sighed, thinking of her mother, of her home. Their beautiful island so secluded from this world. As the Green Lantern Order had been. Tasting the richness of the Order had made her melancholy for the first time since coming to Man's world. She thought back to Hal's words to her before they had left the forest. 

"There is a war coming," he said gravely. "All creatures of magic will have to stand united, or be destroyed. We must find a way to make peace between us."

"Lex is fascinated with magical objects," Bat Man said, interrupting her thoughts. "Just as I said before, he uses magic to destroy magic in his kingdom." 

Diana made her way to one side as a knight clad in heavy golden armor on a thick charger pushed past her through the line of people.

"Make way," he said, a gruff air of haughtiness about his voice. "Make way!"

"If he's found Lord Doomsday, your lasso is here," Bat Man whispered.

But Diana was no longer paying attention to his words. Her eyes had fallen on the crest of the Great Octopus glinting in the light on the knight's shield. She remembered the stories as a girl that it's giant tentacles spread over the ocean floor across the entire world. The braided hair, down the back of his helmet, bounced against his ornate armor as he kept his horse at a steady trot.

"Orin," she said beneath her breath, as she watched the procession that trailed after him. "Orin!"

A wide berth had been given to the company, and people hissed and threw objects as the men in golden armor passed, their skin as bright as a turquoise stone. Soldiers who unflinchingly took the insults lapped upon them.

"You know him?" Bat Man said, more of a statement than a question. 

Diana and Bat Man both stopped as they watched the Atlanteans pass, registering the obvious prejudice of the crowd around them. A carriage trailed at the end, and Diana saw the brief form of Mera, the Queen of Atlantis peer out of the curtains within towards the crowd and sigh.

"Go back where you came from, beasts!" one man shouted, as he threw a rock against the carriage. Mera jumped back in surprise, her breath escaping in a piercing sound like that of a creature gasping for air.

The procession stopped. The man sitting next to the driver at the front of the carriage stood, cloaked in a purple robe. He extended his arm, brandishing a gleaming trident. He was smaller than the rest of the company, but his defiant posture more than made up for it.

Orin had charged back on his horse, pushing the crowd backward with cries of fear. He looked to the man with the trident. He pointed towards the offender who had attacked the carriage. Orin drove his horse close to him, as the man tried to escape into the crowd. But they would have none of it, and pushed him back out into the open to face the King of Atlantis.

He pointed his gold-tipped spear down at the man, his blue-within-blue eyes shimmering with anger, his golden beard covering the deadly grimace that was taught across his copper skin.

"Do that again, and 'beast' will not be a worthy description for the lashing I will give you, wretch."

The man fell to his knees in terror as Orin turned back towards the highway.

"Half-breed!" a woman yelled after him, when he was at a safe distance. 

Diana drew forward, as Bat Man held her at bay.

The crowd began to loudly renew their insults as the man with the trident took his seat. Orin set his jaw and the procession moved on. 

Diana jerked her arm free from Bat Man. He stared after the carriage as it passed. "They have no idea the trouble they seek coming here."

***

O'Brien, oblivious to the Atlanteans, nodded his eyebrows at a group of local maidens passing by.

One of the young women caught his eye, waving over to him and drawing him away from his fellows. The lovely girl curtseyed before him, and rose to twirl a lock of her blonde hair, batting her eyes at the clown.

"And what does a lady such as yourself seek in Lexumburg? I am a master of many arts. I have braved the Great Forest," he said theatrically. "Fought the Royal Flush Gang and faced incredible odds to compete in the Tournament of Champions."

O'Brien was a very skilled pickpocket. And everyone who has ever picked a pocket knows that one pickpocket knows another. So it was no surprise that O'Brien, despite being distracted by such a lovely creature, was completely aware of the younger man attempting to steal his money pouch.

"Hey!" O'Brien yelled out at the youth, and watched him duck with imaginable speed into the crowd. He bounced over heads and swerved around bodies, but he couldn't keep up with the criminal.

Chasing him through the masses was wearing him down. But luckily Bat Man and Diana had managed to coral him near one of the merchant stands that were lining the highway.

"Give me my pouch back, you sorry excuse for a thief!" O'Brien yelled.

The thin young man, his rough strawberry hair pouring over his brow, simply grinned and tossed the money pouch in the air as O'Brien lunged for it.

Ducking between his splayed legs, the youth jumped over the clown's back and snatched his purse again, heading out with laughter back into the crowd.

***

The young man and woman sat at a row of tables lined up outside of a makeshift tavern along the road.

"The fastest man alive!" he said, holding the pouch aloft.

They had left the trio they had robbed in the distance, and the youth now poured the contents onto the table as the girl watched him, her face held up by her hands and elbows.

"What's the score?" she asked, looking down at the lint and stuffed rabbit's foot on the table and then looking over at the other who was holding the pouch aloft with a blank stare.

He shook it again, and they both watched as a single coin fell atop the table and began circling until it lay to rest between the two of them with a hollow ringing.

She stared back at him with scorn.

"I'll do better next time, Dinah," he said pleadingly.

"What does speed matter when you only steal from beggars, Flash?"

He sighed, and slumped into his seat.

"Nevermind," Dinah said, realizing he was on the verge of one of his "moods". "At least this will buy us something to eat for now."

She was about to grab the coin when it was impaled against the table by the tip of a sword.

Shaking, they both stood to see one of the travelers (the one with the dark armor) grasping the hilt of his sword as it pinned any chance they had of a meal.

"That was a neat trick," said the man coldly.

"Sir," Flash began, "We meant no harm. We're only poor peasants…"

"Who steal from OTHER POOR PEASANTS!" 

They looked over at the spindly man they had stolen from, who was being held back by the other man in a mask.

The clown looked over at Dinah and pointed his finger at her.

"And you! YOU…" he calmly stepped forward and bowed before her. "Nice to see you again mi'lady."

Dinah groaned and sat back down on the bench.

"Please sir," Flash said, looking up at the knight. "We have barely enough to eat as it is, with the taxes and all."

Bat Man refused to reply, as the young girl's hot temper began to boil.

"So are you going to turn us in, or what?!" Dinah asked, crossing her arms and setting her jaw.

Bat Man's lip began to curl, stopping when his masked companion placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I intend to fight in the Tournament of Champions," the masked one spoke. "I am in need of attendants that are capable."

"Really?" Flash asked, sitting back up in his seat.

Dinah looked skeptical, until the warrior pulled a pouch from behind his robe and flashed a few gold coins.

"Are they real?" Dinah asked, breathless.

The masked fighter quickly snatched it back.

"Yes. And they are yours if you offer your services."

He offered his hand to Dinah. "I am Dyanisos of Themyscria."

Dinah took the hand and shook it. "I am Dinah of Lexumberg. My family lives just off Canary Street. We don't have much, but if you need a place to stay for the evening, you can rest there."

***

The shanty at the end of town was a pile of wood held in place by mud and straw. But Diana was grateful for a place to spend the night, and Dinah's family was very hospitable, even in their meager surroundings.

At Diana's suggestion, the trio had cautiously evaded the circumstances of their meeting Dinah and "Flash", as he liked to call himself.

Her family offered up their guests everything they had, and Diana felt greedy taking their pittance when she had a pocket full of gold. Even Bat Man who had been so quick to anger before refused the stale bread and broth they offered them.

"Dinah," she said, pulling the girl aside. "Let's go to the marketplace."

Dinah looked over at her mother and father always taught not to take advantage of strangers (at least in their presence). But she knew Dyanisos would not have it otherwise when she glanced back into his masked eyes.

"I am going to the market," Diana said, "And I would like your daughter to accompany me, as I am unfamiliar with this city."

"Very well," her father answered in reply, and eyed the other two strangers as Diana and Dinah marched outside.

"My father won't want you to pay. Everyone in the market knows me." Dinah raised her head high. "And we don't sell our services to Lord Lex," she said with a huff, crossing her arms. "I may be a thief, but I have principles, you know."

"I am not a servant of Alexander," Diana said, walking off into the crowd, "And if they have trouble with you, they will find more trouble with me."

Dinah trailed after her shoving her way forcefully through the mass off people coming towards them.

Diana watched her push through the crowd, a small girl, while Diana was given a wide berth because of her covered face and her stance. She admired the young woman's determination.

"Hey, HEY!" Dinah said, out of breath, finally walking with Diana. "Okay. So you're not a servant of Luthor. I believe you. But it will look that way to commoners like myself."

"Maybe you should not worry so much about what others think..?"

Music ran through the air stopping their discussion. Like a windsong, it drew Diana towards the source. 

The tent was simple, with several intricately carved instruments laid before her.

The man stopped his melody, holding up a finger over the last hole of his instrument, a lovely flute covered with geometric carvings that appeared to have no rhyme or reason to them.

"How may I serve you?"

Dinah just blinked at him.

"What was that tune you were playing?" Diana asked.

"Introductions first," he said sweetly. "I am the Piper of Lexumberg." 

Diana narrowed her eyes, looking over his instrument, his casual but comfortable smile and his figure swathed in forest green from head to toe. Too trusting to be trusted, she thought.

"I'm Din…" the young girl started, as Diana clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No names."

The man's smile broadened at this.

"You'd better be careful around here," he leaned forward, talking under his breath. "People around here know how to deal with your kind."

"And what are 'my kind'?" Diana asked coldly. She stood to her full height and leaned over the man, making him step backwards, his eyes bulging.

The Piper had already given his game away, but remained stalwartly silent. Dinah looked dazed, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

Inside she smiled. So, the Bat Man's tricks did work.

"To start, I will purchase your flute," Diana said, placing her money pouch on the dealing table and placing her hands against either side of it.

"One of these?" he said, stretching his arm out over his merchandise.

"No," she said sharply. "The one in your hand, charlatan. If I had been so foolish to give you my name, then one of the others might be suitable."

The man sniffed, and stared her down. Dinah's face was in a twist trying to figure out what exactly why the hell Dyanisos was so obsessed with buying a flute when they came to the market to buy food!

"I have a better idea," he said, turning towards his tent after covertly inspecting their surroundings.

"Come inside."

***

Dinah's parents sat quietly at the opposite end of the small room, stiff as a pair of boards, their hands crossed neatly across their laps. They were trying to divide their time watching Bat Man polish his sword and O'Brien juggle the empty water jugs that he had grabbed from their shelves. Their eyes kept on falling on Bat Man.

"Don't take your eyes away, fellow travelers," O'Brien said with an enthusiastic air. "Where there were three, now there are two!" he said triumphantly as he continued to juggle the remaining jugs as the third, which he tried to secure to a hook behind his belt, came crashing to the floor.

Dinah's parents jumped, as the pottery shattered against the ground.

"Enough," Bat Man said, coming over to O'Brien. "Go play in the street, and don't swindle anyone," he said, pointing towards the door.

The clown stuck out his tongue when Bat Man had turned and loped outside.

Bat Man quietly went back to cleaning his weapons, as Dinah's father stood, wiping sweat from his brow, and stammered, "Y-You're the Bat Man?"

"Yes," he growled.

His wife clutched at him as her husband took a step nearer to him. "I've heard of you."

Batman remained silent.

The man looked back at his wife once more, her eyes pleading to him, and stepped closer. Then he moved quickly and shut the door to their home. Bat Man's gaze followed him carefully as he walked around him.

"I knew your father," the man said, tears coming to his eyes. "I know who you are."

Bat Man continued polishing his weapons. "Then you don't know me at all. And I have no tolerance for liars."

"I told you it was but a wive's tale," the woman said with a look of utter relief. "He's been talking about this for years," she said to Bat Man, "And I tell him to stop, but he refuses. Even after all the suffering it has caused us."

"Lord Wayne," the man said looking over at Bat Man. "You're the son of Lord Wayne." 

Bat Man stopped his movements.

"I was a vassal on Lord Wayne's land," the other man quickly continued. "He was a kind and generous Lord. The month he died, I came to him earlier to report my harvest, and I heard whisperings in his counting room. It was your mother and father arguing."

"Stop this nonsense!" his wife yelled at him, and put her head in her hands and began crying. "We'll end up in Alexander's gallows. Think of our daughter." 

Bat Man looked at the crying woman, his past coming back to haunt him. "Go on."

"I am an honest man, so I didn't want to listen. But your mother cried so loudly, just as my wife does," he said, tears beginning to break across his cheeks as he pointed towards his wife. "She wanted to leave, to protect you. To protect their child, but your father wouldn't hide," he continued, burying his face in his hands. "He was an honest man." 

A sound like a hammer pounded against the front door.

"Hide," Dinah's father said. "They're coming for you."


	6. The Tournament of Men Part 6

The Tournament of Men

By superninja

A JLA Elseworlds fantasy, Animated Series style.

All characters belong to Warner Bros./DC Comics. This story is not intended for profit.

***

Diana eased down into the plush cushions on the floor, as the Piper drew the curtains of the inner sanctuary down around them. She could feel Dinah still standing, pressing against her as they were shrouded in darkness.

A flicker of light illuminated the Piper's face, as he placed the fire to the wick in one of the votives hanging from the ceiling, moving across the space to ignite each of the five one by one. Soon, they were bathed in a warm light.

"We do what we must to survive," the Piper began, putting out the fire and sitting cross-legged aside from them, his flute dangling from his neck by a leather cord and finally settling into his lap. "Sit down, girl," he said, looking over at Dinah.

She quietly took a seat next to Diana as he continued.

"Sometimes that means swindling those empty-headed cattle. Don't pretend you don't see them as I do."

Diana crossed her arms and stared back at the man. "Taking advantage of innocents is never justified."

"But are they innocent? Look at this girl," he said, nodding towards Dinah. "She would sell you to Alexander in a heartbeat if she could get a decent meal and maybe a few coins out of it."

Dinah leaned out towards the man in a rush of anger, her face rose red as Diana held her back by the collar of her dress. "I would not!" she said furiously. "Never! My family has never served Lex or any of those giant trolls he uses to scare us!"

"And what would you say, dear girl, if your companion was every bit a creature of magic as those 'giant trolls' you mentioned?" he said smoothly.

Dinah slowly turned and looked at Diana, as she hung from the collar of her dress. "There's no such thing as magic. He's just here to fight in the Tournament," she paused. "Right, Dyanisos?"

Diana sighed and pulled back her mask, revealing her face, releasing Dinah. It had no effect on the Piper, but Dinah gaped at her.

"You're a girl," she said in shock. Her face turned to stone. "Are you magic, like he says?" 

"Yes," Diana replied. She felt guilty as the girl slumped onto the cushion next to her. When she reached towards her to reassure her, Dinah scooted away, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You see?" the Piper said. "They've been conditioned to hate magic, or ignore its existence. Alexander is not simply satisfied destroying what is left of it, he's erasing it altogether." He brought a pipe out from beneath one of his cushions and lit a small fire, burning the contents within the pipe.

Diana turned to the girl. "Dinah, look me in the eye." The young woman reluctantly looked up at her.

"I watched you master the crowds, even though you're still a child. You fight for your place in this world. In my world, a woman is equal to man." She smiled even though Dinah was clenching her jaw, her eyes watery from fear. "I have come to the tournament to prove it."

"Look deep into her eyes, m'lady," the Piper said, as the lamplight flickered around them, the air becoming thick from the smoke of his pipe. "See the fear there. Someday that fear will grow into hatred, and…"

"Silence yourself, charlatan!" Diana rasped at the Piper. The man raised an eyebrow and went back to his pipe quietly.

Diana looked back to Dinah, who had the last traces of a smile leaving her features.

"And you, Dinah, are wondering why a woman would disguise herself as a man, and why between us, I am owed the respect of a man. Some of it is magic, and some of it is not," Diana continued, turning towards the Piper. "Let him tell you the story, and do not be afraid. All of our futures depend on it."

****

"So, 'Flash'," do you do anything besides run fast and steal from the poor? I thought the idea was steal from the rich and give to the poor."

The redhead leaned against a house and scowled at him. "I outran you, didn't I?"

They were both standing outside of Dinah's house watching the crowds move to and fro through the narrow avenue, the city bustling and alive during the Tournament. O'Brien had been exiled to the streets by the Bat Man, that humbug. He was bored, and fingered the lucky rabbits foot that had been returned to him by Flash. He felt that urge again - the adventurous life of a thief. But the real adventure always alluded him. He was nothing more than a pickpocket and a second rate jester. O'Brien shoved the charm back into his pocket and looked at the boy for the first time. Really looked at him. Flash was a ball of nervous energy and frustration. O'Brien had been that once.

But now he was on a real adventure, for the first time in his life. Magic, kings, princesses and knights in shining armor (even if said knight was a complete jerk). Maybe this was his chance to be a hero, to make a name for himself. And maybe it was a chance for Flash as well.

"Y'know, kid," O'Brien said, stepping forward, "I'm the first to speak highly of a life of dishonesty."

"Oh, really," said Flash, over the throng of people. "Do tell."

"Not much to tell, O'Brien said, ducking past a man carrying roasted quail and lightly lifting one off, taking a bite while walking towards Flash.

"How'd you do that?" Flash whispered in wonderment as O'Brien settled next to him, the man marching away from them none the wiser that he was missing a bird.

"Want some?" O'Brien asked, holding out the roasted meat to him.

"Sure!" Flash broke off a leg and nearly ate as fast as he ran.

"I grew up poor, like you," O'Brien said, munching away. "And I thought that being a thief would lead to a life of adventure."

"It has!" Flash said enthusiastically. "You're going to the Tournament with a knight and a nobleman."

  
"Kid," O'Brien said, yanking the bone out of Flash's mouth, "This is it. All of the stuff before was just petty thievery and getting my name slapped on a list of criminals from here to the coastlands. Starving some nights, squeaking out of scuffles with people that would've gladly taken my fingers, or even my life."

"That got you here," Flash said, smiling.

"Yeah, and you're here now. Since you're such a sorry excuse for a thief, you might want to look into that hero stuff."

Flash stared at him dumbfounded.

"Where's your family, kid?" O'Brien asked. "Didn't you have a father around to tell you to save maidens from dragons and stuff?"

"My dad's dead," Flash said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, at least you had a dad, and…"

O'Brien's words trailed off as the avenue filled with armed soldiers. Flash dragged him into the alley between the houses and they watched as the company stopped at Dinah's door and an officer banged on it.

"Bat Man's in there" O'Brien said aloud. "What do we do…?" He looked behind him and Flash was gone.

****

Bat Man was dragged into the dungeons, past all kinds of creatures, mostly magical, he thought, as they swept along in a blur. "Too many men," he tried to reason. And there were the girl's parents to think of. He'd been trapped in Dinah's house, and within the small space Alexander's men had overwhelmed him by numbers alone, no matter how many he'd wounded there seemed to be two more in place. Alexander had been ready for him, and someone had betrayed him. But who?

Turning his head painfully, he was drawn to the scratching noise that roared in his ears ignoring the crashing of his blood through his head. In cages were a werewolf and a kelpie - one hungering for blood the other for water. Bat Man didn't know them, but he knew he would soon be as desperate for freedom as they were.

He did recognize one in the chaos: A unicorn. Bat Man fought to remain conscious as he remembered that day. The only day of his life that had real meaning. 

The last day he had a human heart.

His family had gone hunting as all nobles did (and always an adventure for any boy short of his tenth birthday). Father had raised the horn and they followed the hounds into the woods, chasing after the stags, resplendent in all their wealth; family crest emblazoned on their coats and the midnight of their finery - he remembered every detail. The smell of the woods, turning from summer to autumn, the grace of the horses as they charged through the reddening leaves. Even down to his mother's collar adorned with pearls as she was so accustomed to, and her bright, loving smile as he was so accustomed to.

And then another horn had sounded.

As a child, he'd though it was merely another hunt nearby; little did he realize *they* were the hunt. His father circled his family, trying to protect them, as confusion licked around them like a hungry fire. But, alas, his father was no match for the King's archers. An arrow met his heart, and he fell from his horse. 

The world became still and silent, and the boy was suddenly outside of himself watching all that was happening. His mother's cries were muted as she dismounted onto the leaves and ran to his father. And then father and mother were driven through with arrows, like any other animal of the hunt. Something inside of the boy broke, and he slid from the back of his horse, ignoring the salty tears that were choking him. 

His mother crawled over to him, her blood trickling over her hunting dress, the pearls from her collar broken, dropping on the ground like tears. She begged them to spare her child, begging them…her only child… 

Then an arrow went through them both.

He never cried, even as a babe, and so when the hunters had declared him dead, the arrow piercing both mother and child, they had left.

And he stared up at the sky and asked so many questions, as his life seeped away. His eyes fell on his mother and father, like dolls thrown on the ground.

But he would never forget the shining horse that came to him as he stared at his family's empty eyes. Beautiful, bright and white - like an angel. Shimmering, she bent her single horn down to him and filled him with life. He would always remember her because she had cheated him. Her magic had separated him from his family, and he forsook all magic from that day on.

The manservant had found him later, still alive. Picking him up in his arms, he had carried him to a cottage deep in the woods and treated his wounds: Alfred, the most faithful of servants. Alfred had raised him, and told him of his father's stolen ring. The days since were marked only by vengeance.

A sharp jolt on the ground brought him from the past into the present. He was on his knees, as he heard the jingling of a set of keys and the creaking of a cage opening on its hinges.

"There comes the ponsy, dragging another of his prisoners along!" said a man behind bars, his beard overgrown, his body malnourished and the green of his suit the color of dank moss. "Been in the rouge pot and powder again, I see," he taunted, "You'll break my heart if you're not wearing lace pantaloons underneath that tunic, nancy!"

Bat Man raised his head, as heavy as an anchor, and looked over at the man with the fair hair and the bad attitude.

"You're funny, archer," another said. His voice was high and thin, like air being sucked from a room. "But the joke's on you!" he said laughing maniacally. "You've lost your head, as you'll soon discover."

Bat Man's eyes grew wide, he knew that voice. "The King's Joker," he said, seething through bloodied lips.

A pair of lively boots, purple leather entwined with gold settled near to his head.

"Oh, Bats, don't think I've forgotten about you. I think of you every day. I miss the old days, y'know." He yanked Bat Man's helmet up so hard he thought his neck might snap. "I'd just run out of things to break, and then Alexander delivers you. Today must be my lucky day!"

Bat Man didn't get a chance to reply as the purple boot kicked him hard in the temple, and everything went to black.


End file.
